If You're Listening
by bobobear2657
Summary: Gale: Valentine's day is coming up and Levy invites invites a stony dragon slayer to the Valentine's day party in hopes that they can become friends...what happens in the days following this event? Rated T for Language
1. If You're Listening

Hi :)

This is my second fanfic. This was originally a one-shot but after some requests...

So it's turned into a full-fledged GaLe fanfic!

A/N I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - If You're Listening<strong>

It was a sunny day in Magnolia.

In the guild, Fairy Tail was being, well, Fairy Tail. Erza was chasing around Natsu and Gray while Juvia stalked them from the shadows. Lucy and Wendy were chatting with Mira at the bar. Elfman was yelling about something manly, and Makarov was chuckling like a maniac.

Levy McGarden sat at a table, happily reading a book about a princess who was talking to a witch.

* * *

><p><em>...then the princess begged the witch, "Tell me the secret to softening a young man's heart!"<em>

_ "What do you think I am? A love adviser or something?__" the witch replied, narrowing her eyes at the earnest girl. "Why should I care about your love affairs?_

_"N-no, I don't like him! I just want to be his friend," the princess said, blushing._

_"Fine, fine. The secret-"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shrimp."<p>

Levy screamed.

Then she turned and found herself looking up at stern, red eyes, a cold scowl, and simple metal studs over his eyes, by his nose and his chin. He also had studs on his arms. His haircut consisted of long, spiky black hair slicked back. He had a dark, studded, sleeveless tunic and studded belt. Her book lay sprawled over his thick black boots.

"Whoa, calm down, Bookworm," Gajeel said, a little awkwardly.

"..."

"..."

"...What are you doing here?" Levy said, blushing.

"Just wanted to say hi, but... uh... I guess it's weird having me around, right?"

"N-no, not at all-"

"Don't worry, I understand. I won't bother you anymore," Gajeel said, hurt.

He turned.

"W-wait! Gajeel!" Levy stammered, forcing herself to move.

But it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

><p>Gajeel slammed a fist down on the bar counter.<p>

A few people stared at him. He turned and gave them the evil look. They quickly turned around.

"Sake," he ordered, his mind on Levy.

_Is she still mad about the Phantom Lord thing? That was a long time ago, wasn't it?_

_Do I scare her?_

_Frick, what do I care? She's just a shrimp._

Mira handed a mug of sake over and leaned on her side of the counter.

"Love troubles?" she said with a smile.

Gajeel glared at her. "Shut up."

Mira giggled and went to serve another customer.

* * *

><p>Levy ran out of the guild, tears streaming down her cheeks, and turned the corner onto the street where Fairy Hills was located.<p>

She hurried up towards her bedroom and landed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

_Why does this always happen? Whenever he's around, I just never say the right things. What's wrong with me?_

_What should I do?_

Her thoughts turned to the book she was reading. The witch had just been about to share the secret to softening a young man's heart.

"That's it!" she cried in triumph.

...Then she realized she'd left the book at the guild.

_Dangit. Oh well, I guess I'll go back._

She went back to the guild.

Levy walked through the icicle-framed doorway.

_Icicle-framed?_

A bunch of napkins floated past her.

_Floated?!_

And then it happened. It was so fast she couldn't even see it until it was right up against her face; a massive blue pillar of blazing hot water, propelling her backwards and soaking all her clothes. Spluttering, she surfaced from the wave and wiped the water away from her eyes.

She wasn't the only one. All around her in the guild, mages were surfacing above the foot high wave of water, coughing and shaking themselves vainly to get the water out of their clothes. Ruins of tables that had first been eaten away by fire, then punched to bits were floating miserably like dead ants in a tsunami.

Basically Gray had been fighting Natsu, and half the guild was cheering for Natsu, half for Gray. Juvia noticed all the people who were cheering for Gray and decided that they were all love rivals (even the guys).

And voila!

Wakaba's voice rang out between splutters. "GETCH YER LOVESICK GIRLFRIEND UNDER CONTROL!"

"Get off me you daughter of a fire giant!" Gray shouted (Juvia was clinging onto his leg).

"Is that really an insult?" mumbled Lucy as she floated past.

Juvia shook her head stubbornly. "NOOOO JUVIA WILL NOT LET GO OF GRAY-SAMA! And Juvia is the daughter of a kappa. Juvia and Gray-sama will have kappa babies!"

"Kappa babies?" Erza wrinkled her nose (she was hovering in the air thanks to her armor).

Juvia nodded wistfully. "They will be cute and swim beautifully and they will all be named Gray-sama. But first... Juvia must destroy all her love rivals!"

"We're not gay!" Wakaba, Macao, Max, and Warren groaned in unison.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Gray's cries echoed throughout the whole guild.

"You're not so cool now, eh, icebrain?" Natsu snickered.

"You try having a woman stuck to your leg," Gray shot back, "if you ever get one." He looked down at Juvia. She gazed up at him with adoring eyes. "Er.. want mine?"

Natsu grinned, shaking his head. "Not a chance."

As Levy stepped in carefully, she noticed Natsu glance at Lisanna, who was hovering beside Erza using Animal Soul: Bird.

Grinning, Levy went over to the bar where Mira was.

"Levy! Is this your book?" Mira asked, holding it up.

Levy gasped. "Omigosh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She hugged it. Mira laughed.

"Levy," Mira said. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Party...?" Levy repeated, confused.

"Yeah. Today is Valentine's day!"

Levy blinked _...Now that I think of it, I recall seeing a poster somewhere._ "I see, what time is it?"

"If you're talking about the party, it's at seven. But right now, it's lunchtime! Levy, want to join Lisanna and I for lunch?"

"Oh, okay!" Levy grinned.

Mira wiped her hands on a towel. "Lisanna, come down now, we're leaving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen minutes later...<strong>

"I see..." Mira frowned, crossed one leg over the other, and nodded.

"Let me get this straight," Lisanna said thoughtfully, "So you want him to have friends but you don't know how to approach a stoic guy like him?"

"He's not stoic!" Levy huffed. Then she paused. "Okay, so maybe he's stoic. But anyway, what should I do?"

They were sitting in a small cafe at the corner of a street. Cars zoomed by once in a while but the only constant noise was the clattering of dishes and clacks of waitresses in high heels.

Mira sighed. "I don't want to resort to this, but..." Levy failed to notice the glimmer in her eye as she continued, "I think you should suggest for him to go to the party tonight with you."

"Mira-chan!" Lisanna squealed, shocked.

"He doesn't have to spend the whole time with you, but he's not going unless someone asks him. And I think he'll be very pleased if the person he tormented before he joined - sorry, Levy-chan - accepts him as a FT member by inviting him to the party!"

Levy saw the logic in that. She no longer winced at the mention of his 'adventure' while he was still at Phantom, but it was no secret that they didn't really communicate. She had even overheard rumors about their shared sense of hate, so she could understand a bit how he felt about the seemingly anti-acceptance aura in the guild.

"But then how should I ask him?"

"I think, you should refer to your book." Mira gave a small smile. "Judging by your bookmark, you should be very close to learning a certain secret?"

The bluenette blinked, surprised. "Yeah, but how-"

"Did I know?" Mira waved her hand sheepishly. "I, er, sort of read the entire book..."

Levy gaped. "But that book is over six hundred pages!"

"I used Gale-Force Reading Glasses," Mira said, flicking out a pair. They were bright pink with curled demon tails jutting out the sides.

"Oh. Right," Levy said.

"Well if you want I could tell you what happens -"

"NOO! I want to read it myself!" Levy exclaimed, blushing furiously. When it came to books, she was insane.

Lisanna giggled. "I think I know why Gajeel calls you Bookworm."

"Why don't we go back to the guild now and you can finish off the book," Mira suggested. "You'd better be quick before he goes out on a job or something."

Back at the guild, Levy sat cross-legged on the edge of the bar counter and flipped open the book to where she had left off.

* * *

><p><em>"The secret," the witch said. "is this: Don't. Give. Up."<em>

_"Whaaat?!" the princess said, confused. "That's simple!"_

_"Yup. Be nice and don't give up. And sometimes you should knock some sense into him."_

_"Oh... okay," the princess said._

_"Now shut up and go away," the witch snapped._

_The princess hurried away, back into the light green sunlight of the forest.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Reached it yet?" Mira's voice interrupted into her reading.<p>

Levy nodded. "Uh-huh. Should I go ask him now?"

The white haired barmaid grinned. "Yup. Go ahead."

Levy hopped off the bar and headed towards Gajeel, who was lying on a table all to his own, staring at the ceiling.

"Gajeel-kun?"

"Huh?" Gajeel looked up. His eyes widened. "Shrimp?"

"Yeah. Um... do you want to come to the party with me tonight?"

"The WHAT?"

Levy blushed. "You know. Tonight there's a Valentine's Day party. N-not that you're my valentine or anything. I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want to..."

Gajeel smirked. _She's blushing.__  
><em>

"Fine, I'll come."

"O-okay!" Levy smiled and skipped away.

Gajeel smiled. She was sort of cute.

_Wait. I did NOT just think that._

_She's just a cute SHRIMP. Yeah, that's it. A cute shrimp. Haha._

_Oh frick. I sound stupid. Why am I talking to myself?!_

He slapped himself on the head.

* * *

><p><em>At the party that night...<em>

Levy entered the guild which was already decorated with paper crepe, hearts, cupids and any other Valentine's Day decorations possible. She could see Mira and Master Makarov talking, Erza chatting with Natsu, Gray and Lucy, Juvia gazing at Gray from a distant table and other early arrivals.

She looked about for Gajeel. I hope he's not here yet, then when he does come I can welcome him with the present I have! She had prepared a card wishing him a happy Valentine's Day, and iron in the shape of six letters forming his name, tucking in an iron box shaped like a heart.

She couldn't see Gajeel. Just then she turned to see him walking into the guild in his usual outfit - studded everything. He was holding something rectangular.

She bounded over to give him a big hug. "Gajeel, you came!"

"I said I would, didn't I, shrimp? And, uh, don't hug me." Gajeel's face turned just a shade of pink.

"Yeah, you did, didn't you?" Levy let go of him and grinned. "I have something for you!" She took the heart-shaped iron box and put the card on top. "Here!"

"Uh, okay..." The big dragon slayer took the card, opened it, read it, and then took the heart shaped iron box.

Levy smiled. "Open it!"

Gajeel took the lid off and saw the iron letters forming his name. "Uh - er -"

"You're welcome!" Levy squealed. "You can eat them!"

"Yeah, later." He shrugged. "Since you got something for me I might as well give you something. Here." He handed the perky bookworm the rectangular shaped present.

"Oh, for me? Thanks!" Levy tore off the wrapping and gazed, surprised, at the present. "Gajeel you didn't! Thanks so much!" She was holding a book, the sequel to book with the princess and witch! It was the book she didn't have yet.

"It wasn't much." The dragon slayer looked embarrassed.

Levy grinned. "It is to me!" She gave him another [little] bear hug, then skipped away to show Lucy.

Gajeel watched as she left, then looked at his name in the iron letters. No one had ever given him a gift before.

* * *

><p>The party was coming to an end. Some people had left already and the night was not quite young anymore. He turned to exit the guild when a voice stopped him.<p>

"GAJEEL-KUN!"

The dragon slayer frowned. Not again.

"What is it this time?"

Levy ran up to him. "Hi! Leaving now?"

"Yeah."

"Just wanted to say thanks for coming! And thanks for the book, I'm gonna read it all night! See ya tomorrow Gajeel!" She exited before he could reply.

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived at his doorstep, the streetlights were blazing and the sky was black. There was barely anyone out, stray cats besides. He formed his hand into a key and inserted it through the keyhole. The brief click, and his hand felt the vibrations as the lock slid out of place. He walked in.<p>

Closing the door gently, Gajeel walked down his dark hallway into his one-room house. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, because he didn't have any. Half a blanket dangled from his worn-out futon, a limp pillow on the floor. A cold, empty fireplace stood at one end of the room. A small section of the room was curtained off to make a WC, another corner left open with a counter and sink for his little food. Even after his recent leave from Phantom Lord, he visited the trash pile regularly for hunks of metal and scraps to eat, and very rarely brought any real food home.

That was one of the reasons he hated Natsu so much, because he took all his food for granted and was a careless idiot with friends despite his foolishness.

Gajeel stood in the middle of the room, holding the heart shaped box Levy had given him. Its cold iron frame weighed heavily in his hands, yet felt warm at the same time.

He opened the lid to look at the iron letters spelling out his name.

_How am I supposed to eat this?!_ he thought. This wasn't normal iron. It was a gift from _"__her"._

He placed it on the fireplace mantle in his room and stepped back to look at it. _If you're listening, shrimp, then thanks._


	2. Job Request

**A/N haven't updated for SUCH a long time. homework and whatnot. and I've started over the fanfic. I'll be updating pretty soon~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Levy gave another yawn.

"You sleep in pretty late, don't you?"

"More like you wake up pretty early," Levy snorted. "I, like a normal person, wake up at ten in the morning on normal days."

"Six in the morning is not early!" the dragon slayer retorted. Then he narrowed his eyes and looked away. "I dunno why I even agreed to pick you up. Shrimp."  
>If he had turned to look at the bluenette, he would have seen a hurt expression on her cute face. But she quickly smiled and then daringly poked him in the arm.<p>

"Because I'm irresistable!"

She had phoned Gajeel the previous night, asking for an escort to the Fairy Tail guild. She usually walked with Jet and Droy in the mornings, ever since news of a dangerous criminal's murders, which took place in her neighbourhood, had got out. However, they had reluctantly taken up a guys-only job request and had to leave early on a train that morning, so she had phoned Gajeel. "You wouldn't risk it, knowing that my dead body could have been saved if you were there with me, right?" Levy had questioned into the phone; and the shady dragon slayer was forced to oblige.

In truth, Levy just wanted an excuse to talk to him. All last night she had been thinking about him. Did he like his gift? Was he willing to be friends with her? Is he a loner?

But the question she most wanted to ask was, _why did you give me a gift?_

She knew why _she_ had given him a gift. She just wanted to be friends. He was lonely; she had Jet, Droy, Lucy, Mira, and more. He was viewed as mean; she was viewed as a sweet, innocent young mage. But there had to more to the dragon slayer than stony and mean! And she was determined to find that for herself.

The rest of the walk to the guild was void of any other conversation, except Gajeel grunting at every single of Levy's meager attempts. Levy imagined the murderer attacking them, but most likely Gajeel would just beat him up, grunt, and keep walking without a second thought. Levy sighed.

Thirteen blocks and several grunts later, they reached the guild.

* * *

><p>Lucy had just finished chatting to Cana a very brief greeting, then spotted Levy. She skipped out. "Levy! So you're here early too!"<p>

Levy giggled and turned to Gajeel. "See, this _is_ 'early'. Lucy agrees!"

Gajeel just grunted and stalked off towards the request board.

Lucy rose an inquiring eyebrow but said nothing.

"Look, I got a book from Gajeel!" Levy said, thrusting out the sequel she had got yesterday so Lucy could see.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lucy giggled.

The bluenette shrugged. "I gave him a present too. Maybe he would like to be friends. He seems really _lonely_," Levy emphasized, clutching the book.

"Uh, I personally think he likes it that way?"

"Nuh uh," Levy shook her head, "no one _wants_ to be alone."

"Uh, Levy," Lucy began, not wanting to offend her, "so what about that book you're reading right now?"

"What about it?"

"Isn't the guy a really coldhearted dude who is passionate about being by himself?"

"...NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Lucy facepalmed as Levy began clutching the book defensively, glaring childishly at her.

"...Anyways, what's your next step?" _It would be better that I make sure she's safe... just in case._

Levy tapped her finger to her chin. "Umm... I dunno. Hey, does this mean you're okay with trying to make friends with Mr. Dragon Slayer?"

A sigh from her blonde friend. "It's not exactly... oh what the heck yes."

"YAY! You know, I tried to talk to him this morning but he wasn't in a good mood so I'm gonna try again right now and see... he's at the request board you know, so I think he won't mind if I chat with him and maybe I could help him pick a job? He doesn't look like he's decided yet you know..."

Levy chattered on as they walked over, and Lucy just nodded absently as they neared the scary dragon slayer.

"...and let's do it~!" finished Levy, out of breath.

"Do what?" Mira's sweet voice interrupted them just as Levy was about to talk to Gajeel.

The bluenette swiveled around and sighed. "Mira-san! We were just going to help Gajeel pick out a job."

Lucy screamed. "WE?!"_  
><em>

Mira ignored her. "Well, how about you do one _with_ him? It's not good for a stern guy like him to go on a job by himself, without any source of encouragement, optimism or support! And he's a bit dense, too, so your brightness will really come in handy! Also your ability to produce iron," Mira added conveniently.

Lucy tried not to roll her eyes. She had been through this herself before, but sweet, innocent Levy had no idea Mira was a cunning matchmaker. And Gajeel was way too mean for Levy. After all, hadn't he attacked Team Shadowgear and hung them up on a tree for the whole guild to see?_  
><em>

The first words when they saw Gajeel was "You again?"

"Want help picking a job request?" she volunteered cheerfully. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

To her surprise, Gajeel didn't decline. He just said, "I can't find one, at the moment."

"Hm, how about this one?" Levy plucked one from the request board and held it up to Gajeel.

"'Need a strong and sturdy mage who has worked with beasts before. 200,000 Jewels. Inquire at the Festus Estate in Clover Town.'"

"It's pretty far away."

"Oh, don't worry. That's why I'm coming along: to make sure you get on the right train at the right times and we make it there safely. Also to negotiate with this owner of the Festus Estate. And I know a lot about animals, too!" Levy added, smiling radiantly at the metal dragon slayer.

Lucy wanted to smack her (gently of course) on the head. "BEASTS, Levy, not animals! There's a big difference! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"WHAT?! I don't need a bookworm's help to find my way to Clover Town."

"You need train tickets, you know!"

"I have the money."

"You need to keep yourself optimistic!"

Gajeel rose an eyebrow, not amused. "I don't need encouraging."

"You need someone to help you negotiate with this Festus Estate guy!"

"I can talk!"

Levy was obviously exasperated but she didn't give up. "You need to find a place to stay!"

"Listen, I'm NOT letting you come along!"

"That's right!" Lucy agreed, a bit too readily.

Levy looked up at Gajeel. She couldn't think of any more excuses. _What did Mira say again? Oh yeah!_

"Hey Gajeel?"

He grunted in acknowledgement.

She smiled sneakily. "You need someone to feed you, don't you?"

"I CAN FEED MYSELF!" At this a couple of Fairy Tail members turned and looked at the obviously frustrated metal dragon slayer.

"You need me to come along because you need to be safely fed and if you buy train tickets you will use up your money on them and you won't have money for food which _means_..."

"FINE, FINE, you got me, bookworm," he growled. "You can come along, if you want. Just stop pestering me."

Levy smiled. "Okay, then, Gajeel-kun! I'll give the request to Mira and we can go tomorrow!"

"Levy! Tomorrow?!" Lucy rose an eyebrow. "And I"m not going to let you go alone with _him._" Lucy frowned.

Levy's eyes brightened. "You're coming too, then?"

"Uhh... I actually meant that you shouldn't -"

"Okay, I"ll go tell Mira! You can talk to Gajeel-kun about the train tickets. I've never traveled that far, myself, but you went with Natsu to the Guilds Meeting a long time ago, chasing after Erigor, right?"

"L-Levy..."

* * *

><p>"MIRA-NEE~!"<p>

"Yes?" Mira looked up to see Levy waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"Gajeel chose this one!" She showed her the paper.

"Alright. Are you going to do it with him?"

"Well I asked him and he kept on making excuses why I shouldn't come with him.."

Mira frowned. _He better have agreed!_

"...but in the end he said yes! And Lucy's coming too!"

The barmaid smiled. "So you'd better go pack, huh?"

"Yeah! Except.." Levy leaned over the counter. "Do you think Natsu should come too?"

_Yes! _"Sure! You should ask him, then."

"Alright. Thanks, Mira-nee!"

Levy turned and ran back to the group, then called Natsu over. As Mira watched the two dragon slayers bicker and Levy and Lucy try (unsuccessfully) to calm them down, she smiled thoughtfully. _This is gonna be good._

"Mira-nee, what are you doing?" Lisanna skipped over.

"Watching them," Mira replied, winking. "The bickering dragon slayers and their two cute dates. Um, teammates."

"Ah... Levy and Gajeel.. Do you think Lucy loves Natsu?"

Mira heard the slight concern in Lisanna's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nee-chan..." Tears sprung to LIsanna's eyes. "I... don't know... if I love Natsu anymore.."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... it's been such a long time and in Edolas... I always saw Lucy and Natsu together.. Edo Lucy and Edo Natsu, of course. They seemed so happy and I didn't want to separate them. Maybe Natsu really belongs with Lucy here, too. And everyone keeps supporting Lucy and Natsu."

"Do you think you still love him?"

"I do, of course. But maybe over the years when I was in Edolas, I moved out of his heart and Lucy could've... well, come in." Lisanna paused. "I think we both moved on."

"No one in Edolas?"

Lisanna laughed. "No, definitely not."

_Hmm. _"Who do you love now?"

Her younger sister blinked. "Now?"

"Other than Natsu." Mira crossed her fingers under the counter._Lisanna was born with the same good taste as I was, right?_

"Ah..." Lisanna looked away and blushed.

_A-ha!_ "Come on, who is it?" Mira persisted.

"Uh... Oh!" Lisanna quickly turned to see Juvia beckoning for her. "I have to go pick a job request with Juvi-chan! We can continue this conversation later. Bye, Mira-nee!" And with that, she fled.

_Silly girl._ thought Mira.


	3. The Clover Express

**A/N AARRGH homework! Spring Break is ending soo quickly... spare me God... _**

**Special thanks to Rainbowcastle, pikinanouart, suikodengel, streetzdanzer, Elby-Tiadoroppu, FTknowitall and an anonymous "guest" for reviewing on my first and second chapters. Love you all~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Clover Express<strong>

On their way to Clover Town...

Natsu was sleeping (thankfully he wasn't barfing or anything because Wendy had kindly used Troia on him before they left), Gajeel was staring out the window, and Levy and Lucy were playing a celestial card game. It was a complicated version of War, complicated because the holograms of celestial spirits were easily offended when outmatched, and War because it consisted of differently ranked celestial spirits being drawn and placed against each other.

"YES! I won! Heehee," Levy giggled, placing down her last card with a hologram of Aries with her poofy pink wool.

"Sigh...this is your first time playing and you're already so good!" Lucy slapped down the rest of her cards, Loke, Hologium and a Nicolas surrounded by candies and cake pops.

The girls giggled and Lucy collected the cards, shuffling and snapping them.

"Girls, shut it, I'm trying to get some sleep!" Gajeel growled, instantly shutting Levy up. Lucy narrowed her eyebrows, then smirked. "How about you try this game? I bet you'll lose."

"Against you? I've heard you lose time and time again."

Lucy scowled. "Not me. Levy. She's the champion."

Gajeel snorted.

"Bet you can't beat her."

"Bet I can."

"Oh? And what will you give me when you lose?"

"Shouldn't we be talking about what Levy will give me when she loses?"

"WHAT?!" - this from Levy.

"She definitely won't lose!"

"So what's the bet? I'm open to pretty much everything."

"Even treating us to a trip to the bookstore? Levy buys a looot of books..."

"...Anything but that."

"Not so sure you're gonna win now, are we?"

"Can't trust you girls to jinx the cards or something now can we?" Gajeel spat.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "At least Fairy Tail plays honestly."

The reaction of Gajeel's face made her instantly regret her words.

"At least in Phantom Lord I didn't have to chat with such frickin' stuck up rich girls! Mind your own business! Women..." He scowled and turned back to the window.

"They aren't all stuck-up," Levy defended quietly.

"Are too."

"No. Am I stuck up?"

An awkward silence.

"Yeah."

Lucy was annoyed. "Shut up, you idiot! Just play. Levy will beat for sure."

* * *

><p>"Not fair!" Lucy muttered as Gajeel beat Levy on their fifth game.<p>

"Yes fair," Gajeel grinned. "Now I'm going to catch some sleep. You two stay awake to wake me and Salamander up when we arrive."

"Hey! Give Levy another chance to beat you!" Lucy argued.

"I'll bet I can beat you up, bunnygirl," snickered Gajeel.

"Eh, that's fine, I don't mind," said Levy quickly. "Go have your nap. You can tell me what you want for your prize later, okay?"

Gajeel answered by dozing off to sleep.

"Well... another round?" Levy suggested.

Lucy smiled and began to shuffle the cards.

Suddenly the cabin door slid open. A pretty maid with nutmeg hair and bright, blue eyes pushed in a food cart. The silver tag on her blouse told the girls that her name was Natasha.

"Ohayo! Would you like some tea or refreshments?."

Lucy turned and smiled sweetly to the maid. "Mm... yeah! How much for a Turkish Delight?"

"Not a single jewel! It's on the house."

Lucy rose an eyebrow. "No strings attached?"

The maid smiled sweetly. "You can keep all your jewels. Take whatever you want."

Levy reached for a small plate of elevenses, Turkish Delight and Earl Grey. Lucy had some assorted chocolates and lemonade.

"Would your friends like some too?" Natasha asked, gesturing to Gajeel and Natsu who were both sound asleep by now.

Lucy chuckled at the sight. "I'll take some crackers and juice for them," she offered, and Natasha gladly filled a large plate with assorted cookies, crackers and two cups of fruit juice.

"Enjoy!" Natasha rang out with a laugh, and strode off with her food cart.

As Natasha left, Levy noticed a strange marking on Natasha's thigh, resembling a rose with thorns. But before she could verify it, Natasha disappeared into another train cabin.

Strange... where have I seen that marking before?

Levy frowned, suddenly feeling unnaturally cold. She couldn't quite recall where she'd seen the symbol before, but there was something about it that made fear grip her heart.

"Levy?" Lucy said, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, okay." Levy gave her a big grin and thumbs up. "I'm going to win you! Again."

"Pshaw. Give me a chance, will you?" Lucy laughed.

"Your celestial spirits seem to like me the be-"

"No way!" Lucy threw a package of cookies at the blunette.

Seeing the cookies, Levy remembered Natasha.

"Levy? Are you alright? Your face is really pale," Lucy said anxiously.

"Ah?" Levy blinked. "Oh. It's nothing." Then: "Lucy, can I ask you something?"

Lucy smiled. "Fire away."

Levy's face turned serious. "Umm... about Natasha..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Don't you think she's a bit suspicious?"

Lucy thought for a moment. "Other than overly cheerful, no, I don't think so."

"..."

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow your light pen?"

Lucy handed over the sleek object.

"Okay. Tell me if you recognize this..."

Levy squeezed her eyes shut, recalling the mark she'd seen. She opened her eyes and lifted the pen.

Lucy watched as Levy redrew the image she'd seen on Natasha's thigh. Halfway through Lucy gasped.

"Levy that's - "

* * *

><p>When she returned to her maids' cabin, she tapped into the little phone at the end of the room. "Master?"<p>

"Hm?" A young male's voice appeared over the phone line.

"It's me. I've done what you asked."

"Oh, good. How's it going?"

"The two males are sleeping. And the girls should be no problem. They were playing some card game but they should be fast asleep soon. Their food has been played with, but nothing serious."

"Good. Now proceed to step two. Find out why they're here. I don't want them interfering with my business."

"Ask them?"

"Do you really think you can just walk up to them and ask what they're doing?"

"Okay, so interrogate them?"

A chuckle. "Try not to hurt them."

"No promises," she laughed.

"That's the spirit," the young man replied, snickering. Then his voice turned low and serious. "It'll probably be best to hold them captive. When you're done interrogating them, report back to me. Do not let them go until I give you my word. Also, I'll be dispatching some members of the Elite Magic Legion to stalk those four and make sure they don't stray off the path. I would hate them to get muddled up in my plans."

"Yes, boss," she said.

He hung up. She stood there for a few more moments before remembering to hang up as well.

Her mind flooded with a dozen different plots. She smiled, and her blue eyes flashed.

They would succumb. She would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this was really short (gomen) I promise it will be longer next time _soooo_ please review and tell me what you think? and yaaah I ended on a cheesy note no fooling  
><strong>


	4. ブラックローズ

**A/N**

_Finally _I get to update! It's been a while.. thanks for sticking around :)

Okay, Natasha-chan, disclaimer!

Natasha-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san~

Me: Disclaimer, disclaimer!

Natasha: Author does not own Fairy Tail (but she has a HUGE crush on-)

Me: Okay please enjoy the story! (_go away natasha)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - ブラックローズ<strong>

The Burakkurōzu - Black Rose. The criminal organization, majoring in assassination and serial killing. They turned up two years ago and have been prowling the streets. They have never been caught, but always leave a strange marking on their victims, in the shape of a black rose with thorns, which gives them their name. They are notorious for killing all who get in their way, and those who don't, for good measure. Rumor has it their boss is actually an evil sorcerer from outer space. Although there was about as much chance of that happening as Natsu going on a diet.

"Yeah, Levy, it's definitely the mysterious Black Rose organization," Lucy muttered, fear lighting her eyes.

"Seriously? No wonder that mark looked familiar. I keep seeing it in the news, stories of another death. From what I've heard," Levy said, shuddering. "Black Rose is infamous for assassinating or kidnapping countless people in Fiore and leaving silhouettes of roses on their victims' clothes, purses, faces - anything."

Levy felt sick. She knew what it felt like to be a victim of violence, thanks to Gajeel. Thankfully that had all ended once Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. He was actually sort of interesting when Levy thought about it. Anyway, the Black Rose and its violent ways... It was horrible for anyone to have to go through that.

"I can't believe they're here..." Lucy whispered.

"I can't believe they have the nerve to do those kinds of things," Levy added bitterly, "Serial killing is a first degree crime!"

Lucy nodded sympathetically. "It's tough to stand by and let these things happen, isn't it?"

"Mm-hm."

Lucy smiled slightly and walked across the cabin to shake the boys awake. "Get up, you two, there's something fishy going on in this train and we've got to do something about it."

"Fish..." Natsu mumbled and rolled over.

"NATSU!"

"Fine! I'm awake!" Natsu rubbed the sore spot on his head where Lucy had hit him. "Jeez, Luce, you don't have to be so violent!"

"You wake up too," Lucy said, kicking Gajeel in the stomach.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted, jerking. "I'm already awake, bunnygirl!" he muttered, glaring at the celestial mage.

Levy giggled, then took a deep breath. "Have you two ever heard of the Black Rose organization?"

"You mean the Burakkurōzu? Yeah, they interfered with one of my missions. They were going to kill me but I paid them off," Gajeel snickered.

"How much didjya have to pay them?" Natsu asked.

"Two thousand and eighteen," Gajeel answered.

"WOW! Where'd ya get that kinda stuff?!" Natsu yelled.

"TWO THOUSAND AND EIGHTEEN JEWELS?!" Lucy shouted, pained.

"No, two thousand smores and eighteen hamburgers, idiot," Gajeel snorted.

"Isn't it obvious?" added Natsu.

"You guys speak a whole different language than we do," Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, the language of food," giggled Levy.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait. You just let them go?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Yes! They were hungry!"

"Male?" Levy said, giving Lucy a grin while directing the question toward the black-haired dragonslayer.

"That's a stereotype!" Gajeel growled.

Levy poked him. "And?"

"And what?"

"Were they guys?" Levy asked, poking him again.

Gajeel scowled at her. "...Fine. Yes, they were guys. What, you interested or something?"

Levy giggled and poked Gajeel a third time. "No, you jealous or something?"

"As if!" Gajeel said, getting up so hastily that he knocked over the refreshments tray. Levy's heart jumped at his sudden bruteness. Gajeel stopped himself and calmed down. "...And quit poking me, shrimp," he muttered angrily.

"Don't call me shrimp!" pouted Levy.

"Shrimp... seafood... Hey, ya think they serve fish n' chips as refreshments here?" Natsu perked up.

"Stu-pid Salamander, of course not. This isn't some fancy fish diner," Gajeel muttered, whacking him on the head.

"HEY!"

Gajeel ignored him. "Speaking of fish, where's that blue Exceed?"

"Oh. Happy stayed behind, said he wants to be there when the new shipment of fresh fish arrives. Something about Carla, I think," laughed Lucy.

Gajeel nodded. "I see. Crazy lovesick cat."

"Happy's not a crazy lovesick cat!" Natsu retorted. Then he thought for a moment. "Okay, maybe the crazy lovesick part. And he's a cat, I guess. Sort of."

"Like I said, stu-pid," Gajeel yawned.

"Hey! ...But where's Pantherlily, anyway?" Natsu said.

"He's doing a smaller-class mission on his own," Gajeel said proudly. "While your exceed's prancing around his senorita."

"Shut the fudge up!" Natsu shouted. "And Spanish doesn't suit you."

"Is that a decafio?" Gajeel smirked.

Natsu grinned. "I'm all encidido-"

"Wait, wait," Levy broke into the conversation. "About the Black Rose members Gajeel met..." She turned to the iron dragonslayer. "Why the heck would you let them go like that? They're notorious criminals, for Fiore's sake!" she huffed.

Gajeel just shrugged. "Cool down, bookworm, it's not like they were high-class or anything. They looked like they were low-rank guys." He patted Levy on the head.

"But still-!" Levy protested, flapping her arms in a cute way.

"Wait, guys. Who cares about those guys Gajeel met? We have Natasha!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Who's Natasha?" chorused both dragonslayers in unison.

Gajeel glared at the pinkette. "Don't copy me!"

"You're the one who copied me!" Natsu shot back.

"You wanna fight for it?"

"Natasha's a member of the Black Rose," Lucy said hastily, stepping between them. "She came while you guys were snoozing."

Quickly she and Levy filled them in on the suspiciously sweet waitress.

"I see," Gajeel said to himself. "How odd."

"I know, right? So what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"Kidnap her and pound her til she tells!" Natsu laughed, punching his hand with his fist.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No way, flamebrain," she scolded him, borrowing a word from Gray's dictionary. "We can't do that."

Levy started to think. "What if we cornered her and just interrogated her? Maybe that would be okay..." she whispered, reaching for a piece of Turkish delight.

"But then again, this has nothing to do with our mission. Should we ignore the Black Rose and do our job?" she wondered, lifting the candy to her mouth.

SLAP!

"Ow!" Levy dropped the Turkish Delight and stared at her red hand. She looked up. "Gajeel, what the heck are you-" She stopped short, eyes wide.

Gajeel was fuming. His eyes were dark and angry. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"W-what do I think I'm doing?" Levy repeated, suddenly scared by the fury in his eyes.

"Who knows what was in that food? You could have been killed!" Gajeel shouted.

Levy noticed that his hands were shaking.

"I-"

But it was too late. The iron dragonslayer had stomped out of their train cabin, cursing so ferociously and using words Levy hadn't even known were cuss words, and slammed the door behind him.

The room was still. Levy was in shock. What was he talking about?

"...He's right," Natsu said softly. "You could have been killed." He clenched his fists. "Dammit, you're nakama!"

"How...?" Levy trailed off, her heart thumping a mile a minute.

"Natasha gave us that food. Anything could have been in it. I'm so stupid! What was I thinking?!" Lucy groaned, and flopped on a seat.

"Me, too. I was too focused on us beating her up than her beating us up. Gajeel was the only one who thought clearly," Natsu added with grudging admiration for his fellow dragonslayer.

Levy suddenly understood with a sick feeling in her stomach. Gajeel had saved her right when she'd been about to put the Turkish Delight in her mouth. She glanced at the fallen piece of candy with a new sense of disgust. Whether it was from Natasha's wicked ways or from her own stupidness, she didn't know.

* * *

><p>The wall of the train's storage compartment shook violently for the umpteenth time, a slowly deepening spiderweb scattered across its cracked side. Gajeel's bleeding fist trembled against the broken wall.<p>

"What are you going to do with me...?" asked a small, frightened voice.

Gajeel glanced at the wide-eyed fake maid, sinking back into the wall of the compartment.

She... was almost killed by this fiend.

Turning on his heel, he walked away.

* * *

><p>"So, why exactly does the Black Rose do all this crazy stuff? And why in Fiore are was Natasha targeting us?!" Lucy wondered aloud.<p>

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Whatever she's working for, she's definitely deadly. We'll all have to watch our steps if we're going to survive this mission."

"Speaking of this mission..." Levy said slowly.

Lucy grinned. "It's worth two hundred thousand jewels!"

"I say beat up Natasha!" Natsu said, rolling up his sleeves. "She was about to kill a nakama!"

Lucy thought quickly. "Two hundred thousand. That's fifty thousand each! If we're going to do something about them, we need to get money first in order to stay awhile in Clover Town."

"But-"

"It's logical," Lucy said. "We need the money. Levy has a few gift cards, but otherwise we're all out of jewels because two certain dragonslayers forgot their train money."

"HEY!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy ignored him. "We don't have a place to stay at, or even enough food. Just a few crackers."

"And one of Happy's fish!" Natsu added, jabbing a finger at his travel bag.

"It's moldy, genius," Lucy muttered.

"It's still edible, see?"

CHOMP.

"Don't eat it!" the girls cried.

Natsu swallowed. "Not bad."

"Seriously, Gray is right, you're a total weirdo," Lucy sighed.

"So are you. We could make a club!"

"Anyway, as we were saying. Mission first, revenge later," Levy said, eyeing Natsu.

The pinkette crossed his arms. "No way! We'll get food somehow, but we need to get rid of the guys who nearly killed you!" _I'd never give up a nakama._

"Natsu, let's think reasonably. We are not going to get food just by beating up Natasha and co," Lucy said.

"How about-"

"No."

"Then maybe-"

"No."

"Perhaps we could just-"

"No!"

"But what if we-"

"Don't even think about it!" Lucy exclaimed, exasperated.

"..." Levy watched them spar. How does she know what he's going to say?

"But we could beat up some restaurant guys and make them give us food!" Natsu was protesting.

"We're supposed to be the good guys," Lucy said, sweating.

"Hey, calm down, you guys. Personally I think Lu-chan's right. So please don't argue, Natsu," Levy sighed.

"Fine." Natsu slouched in his chair. "Are we there yet?"

"Where's Gajeel?" Lucy said suddenly, looking around. "We can't get off without him."

"I don't know. He just stomped out," Levy said worriedly.

"I'll go find him," Natsu said, heading for the door.

"NO WAY. You - We - are all staying right here," Lucy interjected. "If there's something out there, Gajeel will have to deal with it himself. With any luck, he'll find his way back here; but for now we have to stay here."

"We should just jump off the train. He can't have gone far! If we go on top of the train and-"

"We need the money if we're going to last this far! Leave him for now!"

"He stood up for Levy," Natsu defended. He felt his guard going up. The better part of his conscience told him not to keep talking, but... "The guy's got to have a good side! We can't leave him when-"

"If you trust him, you won't go looking for him," Levy commented wisely.

"Look, you crazy dragonslayer, Levy is right! Give it up, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No!" He turned to Levy with fire in his eyes. "Levy, look, what if something actually happened to him? He saved you, Lev-"

Lucy interrupted.

"Gajeel's independent enough to-"

"No, Gajeel's stupid enough to-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lucy screamed. The instant the words came out, she regretted them.

Natsu slunk back into his seat, eyes wide. "Lush.."

"Sorry." Lucy whispered. "Never mind. Let's see what Levy thinks. We're both out of our minds - me especially - to think properly."

Natsu nodded and they turned to look at the blunette.

Levy took a deep breath before voicing her thoughts.

"Well.. You're both right," she addressed Natsu and Lucy. "Staying on this train is dangerous, but we can't leave Gajeel behind. However, knowing he has never, ever failed a mission, we have to believe he is reliable. So..." Levy hesitated, then made up her mind. "we'll have to leave him behind."

"Levy-"

"I'm sorry but we can't just go and look for him when we have a mission to do." Levy watched for Natsu's reaction - a flinch or a signal of disagreement - but he just sat there. She continued warily. "Anyway, I'm sure Gajeel is safe."

"How do you know?"

"Well, if the train ride goes on as it should, then nothing must have happened. That proves either of two things - one, they found what they need, and don't bother with us anymore; or two, they have decided not to make a move and will leave us alone. Either way, we know Gajeel is safe because if they've done something with him, they will likely want a ransom or at least let us know - we're not complete enemies or idiots."

"Umm. So we exit through the train exit... right?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. Window. This cabin," Levy said, gesturing toward the whole room. "is the only part of the train we know at all. There might be traps anywhere else.

"Good point," Lucy said.

Natsu perked up at the thought of jumping out the window. "Yess!"

"Whatever," Lucy said, smiling.

Levy sighed contentedly. Natsu was normal again. Not that he was ever actually normal. "Okay, pack your stuff, we're almost at Clover Town!"

The trio quickly packed up all their luggage and handbags, leaving behind Natasha's suspicious refreshments. Then Levy paused, and grabbed some without knowing why.

Her eyes scanned the cabin for anything she had missed. Oh, yeah, he's not here. Levy grabbed Gajeel's backpack.

The train started slowing down.

"Alriiiight!" Natsu grinned, swinging a backpack over his shoulder. He pushed open all the windows and climbed onto one of the windowsills. Lucy and Levy mimicked his actions.

"Ready?" Levy whispered.

"Yup."

"Nin-nin!"

Levy smiled to herself. "Okay, then. Three... two... one..."

They jumped.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Oww!" Natsu sat up, rubbing his head.

"Natsu, could you, uh..." Lucy mumbled, blushing.

The pinkette blinked, looked down, and quickly scrambled off.

Levy had landed beside them. She got up and stretched.

"N-now what?" Lucy asked.

Levy rummaged through her pack and pulled out the job request form. She stared at it intently. "Let's go... that way," Levy said, turning on her heel and pointing with her finger. She lowered the paper. "Come on, guys-"

She was pointing right at a stern-looking, adult with a smart dark blue uniform.

"Uh, hi?" Levy said meekly.

"What the heck are you three doing? Did I seriously see you jump out the window?!" Police Guy roared.

"I apologize, our, um, cabin door was stuck so we had to get out using the window. I..." Levy gazed up at him, eyes round and innocent. "I'm sorry if we caused an inconvenience. We'd be willing to pay for it..."

Police Guy blushed. "No, that's fine. Run along now and don't do it again, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Levy answered cheerfully, giving him her brightest smile.

He blushed even more.

"Bye!" Levy sang. She, Lucy, and Natsu hurried away.

They turned a corner and rested in a one-way alley.

"Whew, that was close," Lucy said, panting.

"That was awesome!" howled Natsu, grinning like a maniac. "Cute can kill!"

"Natsu, please don't be an idiot," Lucy said, concealing a smile.

"Agreed." A laugh.

"See? Two against-wait a second!" Lucy exclaimed, turning around. Natsu hadn't said it, and it was not a female voice.

Levy's eyes widened. "There's someone else here...!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** **Yeah, somewhat cheesy too.. but hey, cheese makes the world go round! (if you haven't heard of that song I feel sorry for you...) :) soo R&R?**


	5. Festus Estate

A/N Ohayo! Another chapter! (You're probably thinking, pretty quick, huh? but I had these all on my drive for a while already.. don't kill me, I forgot to update. gomen)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Festus Estate<strong>

"It's about time you noticed," the voice said.

"Where are you?" Natsu demanded, a flame igniting over his palm.

"Up here!" laughed the stranger.

Shadows leapt across their faces.

"Now look over here!"

Natsu whisked around.

"Right behind you!"

The three of them turned.

Natsu scowled.

"Get out, you coward!" he shouted, flames bursting over his arms and legs.

"Pfffft, you're so funny, Salamander." This time the voice was snickering.

"You know me?!" Natsu hissed.

"Pink hair, flames, of course I would recognize you, dimwit."

"What did you call me?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, calm down," Lucy whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep him from moving.

"Lush, that guy's insulting-" then he looked down and shut up, a tinge of pink in his face.

There was a sudden whoosh and the barely detectable flutter of a cape, and a dark-clad figure landed silently in front of them.

He stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry, I just felt like having a bit of fun," the figure laughed.

He was about 21 years old, with a playful smirk on his lips and messy, shoulder-length jet-black hair. He wore almost all black, with a dark leather jacket and loose-fitting pants a shade darker than midnight. A dark cape hung from his shoulders, the expensive material shimmering in the dim light of the alley. A silver chain dangled around his neck, the heavy pendant resting on his chest.

Levy noticed a silver band on the middle finger of his right hand. _Where have I seen that before...?_

"Fun? You were insulting my nakama!" Natsu growled.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize, alright? Let's start again. I'm Ryuu Satoshi, friends call me Ryuu. I live around here." Ryuu smiled brightly. "I'm 21. I go to CTU."

"CTU?"

"Clover Town University. Anyway, who are you guys?"

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu muttered.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you," Lucy smiled, letting go of Natsu.

"I..." Levy's eyes suddenly widened, and she took a step toward the youth.

"I know you!"

* * *

><p>"Ehh?!"<p>

"You met each other on a mission?" Lucy asked slowly.

"That's right!" Levy said, nodding. "Team Shadowgear was doing a mission. I got separated from Jet and Droy and this guy," she said, gesturing toward Ryuu, "helped me get back to the train station."

The four of them were sitting down in the alley, with Levy and Ryuu sitting with their backs to one wall and Natsu and Lucy opposite them.

Ryuu grinned. He leaned over and ruffled Levy's hair. "She's a dumb one, that girl."

"Hey!" Levy pouted.

"Don't touch my nakama!" Natsu glared at Ryuu.

"Is he always like this?" Ryuu asked, looking at Levy.

Levy laughed. "Yup. Don't mind him."

"Levy?!"

Lucy elbowed him.

"..." Natsu shut up but kept staring at Ryuu.

"Anyway, what're you guys doing here in little Clover?"

"We're just dropping in for a - fudge, we'll be late!" Lucy moaned.

Levy explained to Ryuu, "We're answering a job request from the lord who lives at Festus Estate. We were on our way there when we ran into you. And now we're going to be late because we have no idea where it is."

"I see," Ryuu said, falling silent.

"Ryuu?"

He looked up. "I'm fine." Then he grinned. "You're running late, aren't you? I'll bring you there. Follow me."

Ryuu jumped up and walked away.

Puzzled, the trio got to their feet and followed his lead.

* * *

><p>Gajeel slunk through the shadowy alleys, using every secret underground passage he knew of. He was on the lookout for a certain sign.<p>

The thing was, he knew something that many other people didn't.

The Black Rose used a series of symbols that led to their hideouts. Here and there, if you looked carefully, you could see the shape of a dark rose engraved in a rock, etched onto a tree, even mingling in the graffiti on a citizen's fence.

Gajeel was using those symbols to find his way.

He passed an ice cream shop. On the wall was a poster. A smiling little boy was holding an ice cream cone. The mark of the Black Rose repeated over and over, stretching across the top and the bottom and around the sides of the poster. A border of roses.

Gajeel turned back, pushed open the door to the ice cream shop, and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Natasha sighed, staring at the empty cabin. After the iron dragonslayer had left, she'd went to their cabin and found it empty. The two girls and the pinkette had gone, as well as the iron dragonslayer! He had really bashed up that wall. Luckily she wouldn't have to answer for it since she was a fake maid.<p>

But that didn't matter. She still had to face the Boss, and she'd much rather answer for the broken wall than answer from the disappearance of the four Fairy Tail members.

Dang it all...! she thought angrily.

She slipped out of the storage compartment and went into the staff cabin, which she had access to. No one else was there.

She changed out of her maid costume and into a tight-fitting top with the words Blood and Strawbs splattered across the front, bright neon colours against a black background, with faded skinny jeans. She shook off her nutmeg wig, revealing long, strawberry blonde locks that complimented her fair complexion and bright sky-blue eyes.

She grabbed her purse, pulled out a cell phone, and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Boss..." Natasha paused, then went on. "They... got away."

"They got away or you let them go away?" the voice retorted.

Natasha couldn't figure out if he was mad or happy. With that master, you never knew.

"The iron dragonslayer, Gajeel Redfox, cornered me in the storage compartment. He started bashing up one of the walls. Then he left. When I went to check on the other three, they weren't there. Their luggage was gone, too."

There was no response.

"Boss?" Natasha's heart began to pound, but she forced herself to return calm. A profession assassin was not supposed to show that they were scared.

"Pffffft."

"..." Natasha sighed, relieved. He was laughing.

There was a burst of laughter, and suddenly the phone was muted. In the background Natasha could still hear the laughter of her boss.

Then the phone went clear again.

"So, you let them go," he snickered, amused.

Why am I scared of this guy?!

"Yeah," Natasha said. "I guess."

"They already suspect you or else they wouldn't have run away. I have a feeling that they will interfere with our plans, whether they mean to or not. Makarov's children always get themselves mixed up in places they shouldn't be."

"Yup," Natasha agreed. Fairy Tail was famous for that.

"Insolent fairies."

The words hung in the air for a moment, then the master spoke again: "Catch them."

* * *

><p>Ryuu stopped in front of a tall, looming brass gate with four guards one on each side.<p>

He lifted a hand.

The girls gasped, and despite his efforts, Natsu found himself captivated.

With a huge shifting sound, the gate opened, revealing a long pathway with a magnificent garden surrounding both sides. Levy had never seen that shade of green. Flowers sprung up everywhere, in bright yellows and pastel pinks. Towering willows and oaks provided cool, shady spots here and there. In the middle of the pathway was a round area with a magnificent fountain rising from the centre of the circle.

Ryuu turned around and grinned, relaxed, at the awestruck group. "Welcome to Festus Estate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Surprise, surprise! He's got something to do with the Festus Estate, huh? You'll find out next chapter.**

**Oh, and before I forget, review please~ as always I enjoy reading them. And if you have any fancy for any specific pairings, message me with them and I might put a chapter or two in for them. I'm still sticking to my originals in the end (nalu, gale) but any other ideas? I can also include gruvia but only if u want.**

**Arigato + sayonara!**


	6. Keiji Festus

A/N I'm far from done. Really. And I wish I could finish this fanfic and start some more! But I'm incredibly busy, studying, etc... still gonna take awhile. Any ideas for future chapters? I'm open.

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed, I still don't own Fairy Tail~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6 - Keiji Festus<strong>

Ryuu led them through the garden pathway.

As they passed the fountain, Levy leaned over and ran her fingers under the clear, cold water.

They went up a few steps and approached a pair of tall gold-leafed doors. The doors were open, and the four of them walked inside, Ryuu in front.

He turned right and gestured. The room was apparently a waiting room, but none of them had seen one like it before.

The carpet was pure white, thicker than any carpet Levy had ever walked on. A chandelier with a thousand sparkling crystals hung suspended over a giant glass coffee table.

Hesitantly, Levy stepped forward and ran her hand over the plush white sofa. She glanced up to see Ryuu nod, and sat down.

"It's so soft," she whispered, barely breathing.

Lucy moved forward and took a seat next to her. They each cuddled in their own sofas, then perked up.

"Ooh, look at that!"

"These things actually exist?!"

"This is fluffy heaven!"

Ryuu snickered as the two girls ran around examining everything in the room.

Then he felt a dangerous aura and turned.

"Salamander, why doncha join them?" he asked.

Natsu tilted his head up slightly and fixed his eyes right on Ryuu.

"I don't like people like you," he said clearly and loudly.

"Natsu!?" Lucy and Levy yelped in unison, freezing on the spot.

Ryuu laughed it off. "It's alright."

"Ryuu..." Levy said quietly.

He glanced at Natsu, and his eyes turned cold. "I don't like you either."

The two of them stood there, Natsu's arms folded, a smirk on Ryuu's lips.

Ryuu was the first to break away. He smiled at the girls. "Tame him, alright?"

He turned and walked away.

"Ryuu!" Levy called.

"It's fine, I'll be back in a moment," he called over his shoulder without looking back.

Levy watched him leave, then turned and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu, I know you don't like him, but have some manners! He at least got us to Festus Estate so be thankful," Levy scolded.

Lucy glanced awkwardly at Natsu. "Natsu, um..." She took a deep breath. "Could it be you're jealous of him?" she whispered, her face turning red.

"What? Why would I be jealous of that guy?" Natsu blinked.

Lucy didn't answer.

Natsu's face suddenly turned as red as Lucy's. "Uh, Lush..."

"Nevermind." Lucy moved away and began examining something across the room.

Natsu stared after her.

"Um Natsu?" Levy stepped up beside him.

"Huh?" His eyes tore away from Lucy and focused on the bluenette. His face returned to normal.

"As I was saying, could you be a little more polite? Even if you hate him just don't say it okay?" Levy asked hurriedly.

"Uh, yeah, whatever," Natsu mumbled, and flopped down on one of the couches.

"..." What the heck is going on between Natsu and Lucy? Today they've been so awkward, first on the train, then when we went off the train, and now this...?

But she had no more time to think about it because just then, a man walked into the room.

He was an adult male of average height, with streaks of silver adorning his dark hair. His bright hazel eyes were kind and clever. He donned a smart, personally-tailored suit and was smiling.

"Good afternoon, guests! My name is Keiji Festus! I was named that because I am the second son. My older brother, the heir to the estate, died ten years ago, so I am the lord of Festus estate. Someone told me you came...?"

His voice was friendly and confident.

This, Levy knew, was a man of power, but he had been raised in the right way since childhood.

"Yes, we're from Fairy Tail and we saw your job request," Levy explained, pulling out the job request form.

Natsu and Lucy joined her. Levy noticed that they had chosen to go on either side of her.

"Great! I put that up a week ago and was waiting for someone to come. Sit down and I'll explain."

They all sat down.

"I wrote on the request that I would prefer someone with experience with animals, right? Well, this is what it's all about."

He paused, told a maid in the corner to get some refreshments, then continued.

"You probably have noticed I have a lot of money. Well, I led a gasoline company until last year. During the survey to buy land, we came across a strange but beautiful expanse of rock. Curiously, it was at a very low price. As an enlightened man I was no doubt interested, so I ordered my chief of finances to sell our company to an honest investor and a good friend - and to purchase this land and the next month, to have it dug up and investigated." He paused as the maid came back in.

"When I came back after a month, I expected it to be all ready, but strangely my construction workers claimed they heard a nerve wracking howl every night. The report included rumbles coming from the ground, flashes of lightning without a cloud in the sky, and vultures circling every other night.

Naturally, I went to investigate, but instead of finding something scary, there was nothing. It was perfectly fine. I did not want to doubt my workers but there was obviously nothing to be afraid of, so I set them to work again with the orders that they report instantly to me the next time one of these extraordinary events occurred again. For the next month it seemed completely fine, and they were able to find a few streams of gasoline, but one worker rushed into my office after the third month, nine months ago.

'Sir,' he panted, 'extraordinary events have occurred!' So once more I took a carriage to the site of these events, but instead of finding something to be afraid of, it was exactly as I had left it. Still, the workers were all terrified and some begged to be let out. I allowed them to leave and replaced them with new workers, some of which were eager to test these rumours for themselves."

He paused to gesture to the food. "Please, have some."

"So were they true?" Levy took a cookie and stared wide-eyed at the man.

"Yes. I'm getting to that."

Natsu grinned. "All right! Sounds scary!"

Keiji chuckled briefly. "My chief inspector in that district decided to stay overnight to test these events. If it was that extreme to make workers decline a well-paying job, there must be something up, something true, and something genuine enough not to be found out. So he took shelter in a hotel across the street, one that had had very little business until my group came along to rent it."

He reached over and took from the table a folder. "This is my chief advisor's report on the events that followed. I received it two months afterwards - that's " He passed it to Levy to read.

With trembling hands, she opened it. "Shall I read it aloud?"

"Please do."

She took a deep breath. "'After their claims had been heard and my Master the Manager - here referring to His Honour Keiji Festus - had left, I purchased a room at the Swan Lake Hotel across the street for the duration of two nights. Nothing happened that night, but the next morning as I was eating breakfast - a proper English one, as they call it - a messenger rushed in and proclaimed that the workers had struck diamonds! Of course I dismissed myself from breakfast and raced out to see what was the cause of this hullabaloo. It turned out my messenger's words were true and we had, indeed found precious stones glinting in the stone.

"After the discovery, though, those signs began to come again - not as weather phenomenons or rumblings in the earth, but as brief diseases suffered by the workers who had found the diamonds. These workers were quickly sent to the infirmary and we ignored the diamonds, thinking it would be impolite to search for any more trouble than we had already received. It worked, too; nothing else has happened since.'"

Lucy shivered. "Sir, that's just scary. What does this have to do with us, though?"

He turned to face them, sweeping his gaze across every pair of eyes. "Last week, another report was sent in." He gestured to a second folder.

Levy turned to her friends, doubt in her eyes. "Should I?"

Lucy gulped and nodded.

She picked it up and read its contents.

* * *

><p>From Caroline Mercedes, Chief Inspector, District T-1<p>

To His Honour the Manager Keiji Festus

(here a date)

As of last night, five workers fell sick under dire and questionable circumstances.

Sixty- two workers retired voluntarily without explanation nor requesting a reference.

Nine workers were lost in a cave-in at Section 3B during the last shift (approximately 8:18pm), then rescued three hours afterwards. The cause of the cave-in is still being investigated.

One worker shot himself in the head by accident while cleaning his rifle. Three workers were there as witnesses.

Two workers died by unknown illness.

One went missing in the uncompleted tunnel of Section 4B.

(and under this, a note at a later date)

This is the tunnel where the howls have been heard. He is still not found.

In total, six workers are in the infirmary (five sick, one shot), six workers in the asylum (three of the nine in the cave- in, and the three who witnessed the self-shooting), and we have lost sixty- five workers (sixty-two resigned, two died, one missing).

* * *

><p>"The howls came from an animal.." Lucy whispered, understanding.<p>

Keiji nodded. "Yes. I'd like in a couple days for you to go there and investigate. My advising council told me I should have strong, sensible mages to do the work and offer, I'd to send a request to your guild, the strongest in Fiore. I also sent some to other recommended guilds."

"I see." Levy stood up. "We'll talk about it tonight, and give our answer in the morning."

"Please, my requests have monthly fees. Today is the last day of this month. If you don't answer today and, say, tomorrow you said yes, I would have wasted money for the month."

"You're a rich man."

"Not if I have to pay five guilds' worth of requests. Some of the prices are absurdly high, with interest."

Levy sighed and folded her arms indignantly. "Then please leave as we discuss."

Lucy giggled. _She's practically bossing him around!_ But she felt sorry for the man, he had so much to worry about.

"Yes," Keiji smiled, relieved. "I have an appointment in half an hour. That will take around two hours, so meanwhile enjoy the sights. Clover Town is a wonderful district." The way he said 'district' made Levy shiver, like everything was business to him.

He got up. "If you would like ask my butler for a bodyguard or accompaniment, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Clover Town, though peaceful in itself, is rambunctious and easy to lose oneself in. You'll see." He bowed in respect, then left.

"I don't like this." Natsu folded his arms and slumped stubbornly.

"I thought you'd be excited to go to such a creepy place," Lucy said drily.

"Nah, we're leaving Gajeel behind!"

"He said a couple days! We'll find him by then," Levy assured him, although she felt a little lonely herself.

"We don't know for sure."

Lucy sighed heavily. "Don't dragon slayers have a good sense of smell? Sniff him out."

"Can't. My nose is still stuffed from the smell of Happy's fish."

"I thought you said it was good!"

"It was good! It just smelled bad!"

"Then why did you eat it?"

"All fish smell bad - they're dead! Just this one was extremely bad." He shuddered. "My nose still itches. But, still, my stomach is happy!"

Levy giggled. "I didn't know you knew enough human biology to figure out where macro molecules are sent after going through the esophagus!"

"The what?!" Both Lucy and Natsu chorused, confused.

"Um, nevermind," Levy said sheepishly.

There was an awkward silence as Levy sat, embarrassed at her scientific outburst; Lucy tried to remember what 'macro molecules' were. As Natsu had already decided they were a new species of fish, he sat back and thought of ways to make fish smell better. He didn't get very far.

"So," Levy said, breaking the silence, "what should we do? Go, or stay?"

"We can't stay either way," Lucy interrupted. "Either we search for Gajeel (and by doing so, we lose money) or we follow through with the request and leave Gajeel behind. But both times, we're going."

"I say stay!" Natsu grinned.

"I just said - ! oh, nevermind."

He eyed Lucy suspiciously. "What? Do you want to leave Gajeel behind, Lushy?"

"It's not like that, she's just thinking of the options we have," Levy intervened.

"And by the way, it's LUCY," Lucy added.

"Whatever," Natsu said. "Anyway, I'm not leaving that ironhead here, and I'm definitely not putting you guys in danger by investigating! Even though it does sound interesting," he mumbled the last part.

"So you do want to go!" Lucy grinned.

Natsu snorted. "It's interesting but you sound like you want to go!"

"And you don't?"

"I just said that it sounds interesting, but-"

"I thought you said you wanted to go!"

"I do, but-"

"But what!?" Lucy huffed, exasperated.

"But I'm not risking your lives over a few thousand Jewels!" Lucy's eyes widened and she was about to make a statement when a maid came in rolling a cart filled with fluffy flat white things made of lace.

"I don't mean to pry but... have you come to a decision yet?"

They ignored her but Levy noticed Lucy glance incredulously at the dozens of doilies floating about each other on the cart, then mutter, "Two hundred thousand."

The maid, apparently overhearing, replied, "No dear, only about fifty... perhaps seventy."

"Hey, let's walk around town for a bit, get some food in our stomachs, and think about it later, okay?" Levy said.

"Food? ALRIIIIGHT!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air. Lucy rolled her eyes.

They ended up walking around window-shopping (looking in shops but not actually buying anything) for an hour before finding a hot dog stall with low prices and a vendor that loved books almost as much as Levy did. The difference was she was a brunette, had a lot less money, and cooked better hot dogs. "Really?!" the girl squealed when Levy offered to give her two 500 Jewel gift cards in exchange for three hot dogs. She almost fainted with delight and added another hot dog in thanks.

They stopped in a park to eat their hot dogs. They were the only ones there, except for an old man with a long white beard reading a giant newspaper. Beside him lay a milkshake glass, still full.

"It's funny how almost two hours have passed," Levy commented, "but we still haven't talked about our issue."

"Ishoterarder," Natsu mumbled with his mouth full.

"Just ignore him, we'll do it, alright?" Lucy spoke to Levy. "The request is more important. Don't you remember the report? Those people are dying, Levy."

"But - we can't leave Gajeel behind!"

Lucy sighed. "I hate to sound mean or something.. but Gajeel's just not worth waiting for. We'll definitely find him eventually. He's strong enough to take care of himself - and you can't argue with that. Plus we're not leaving Clover Town, just walking around, y'know? We should just go to District T-1 and check out the rumors. Maybe then we can prevent a lot of trauma there."

She's sorta right... Levy frowned. Gajeel should be okay by himself - and the District T-1 people need us - the workers and the citizens, although it doesn't seem like there are many people living there.

Although she seriously wanted that dang cute iron guy nearby. She didn't feel safe without him.

But of course she wasn't going to tell Lucy or Natsu that. Maybe she would tell Lucy later. But not now.

Levy took a deep breath and forced a laugh. "Sorry Natsu, but I think Lu-chan is right."

"Aw come on," whined Natsu, but Lucy stuck her last hot dog into his mouth and he shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yeah, this is kinda sad. I dunno if this is a good idea, making Natsu and Lucy all dejected and yeah, but it's building up to the story later on. Can't wait to write the next few chapters ;)

'Til next time!~


	7. Iron-Flavoured Ice Cream

**Chapter 7 - "Iron-Flavoured Ice Cream"**

**A/N Ohayo minna-san~ you're probably wondering why I've named this chapter "Iron-Flavoured Ice Cream". I'm wondering that too. Apparently I haven't been paying very much attention to him soo I'm adding in some filler as to what Gajeel is up to! I originally wasn't planning to do this but it'd be mean of me not to.**

**(OH YEAH in case u think im a violent creep, the part about Gajeel attacking Natasha was written by my sister (scary, I know). She's a sadist. You don't want to live with her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish I did)**

**So, let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Iron-Flavored Ice Cream<strong>

The ice cream shop was bustling with customers. Citizens chatted cheerfully, licking their cold treats, and romance blossomed over the special "Luv-Luv Sorbet" that had just arrived. It tasted sort of like alcohol but no one really noticed.

The shop seemed like a perfectly ordinary place.

Gajeel walked to the counter. A pretty young woman was handing an ice cream cone to a little boy.

"Enjoy!" she smiled. The boy nodded and leaped away.

Gajeel walked up.

"Eh?" The woman looked up, her short strawberry-blonde hair and long bangs falling over her face.

She smiled. "Welcome! How can I help a handsome stranger like you?" she cooed, fixing her sparkling eyes on Gajeel.

Gajeel was unfazed at her flirtatious ways. He leaned over the counter, his face only inches away from hers, chuckling in a way that made the girl's heart stop.

"I'm glad you asked," he said softly.

"...What do you want?" said the girl, her fake smile frozen on her face.

Gajeel paused, then smiled coldly. "Shall we step into the back room?"

* * *

><p>"Black... Rose...?"<p>

"Yes. Where is it?"

"I've never heard of it before," she said.

"LIAR!" Gajeel shouted, taking a step forward. The back storage room was small and he was standing between the girl and the door back into the shop, blocking her escape.

"I'm not a liar!" She sighed exaggeratedly. "This is ridiculous. Release me at once!" she demanded.

Gajeel scoffed. Such a horrible actress. Black Rose is in all the newspapers every since June of last year. _Either's she's an idiot or she doesn't read the newspapers, but I say she's faking._

"Tell me where the headquarters are," he demanded.

"No!"

"Tell me, or I'll have no choice but to beat it out of you!"

The girl laughed.

"You wouldn't," she said innocently, gazing up at Gajeel with wide, adorable eyes.

"..." Gajeel stared down at her. An idiot by any other name is still an idiot.

"Well, then, I'll just go back to work..." She moved toward the door...

...And suddenly stopped as something cold and sharp pressed against her throat. Gajeel was wielding an iron dagger that had seemingly appeared from nowhere. A twinge of pain sprinted through her senses.

"Now. Where. Are. The. Headquarters?" he said in a low, threatening voice, right next to her ear.

She swallowed.

* * *

><p>Gajeel stood in front of the girl's bathroom door.<p>

"What...?" he muttered, turning to the girl at his side. "Is this a joke?"

"No, no joke!" she stammered nervously, waving her arms. "I'm serious, it's in here." She paused nervously. "Don't slice me.."

"If this is a trap - you'll soon be feeling something much worse than a cut. A dagger forced into your throat. Or..." He flicked out something sharp and crooked - a twisted piece of junk, obviously formed in order to interrogate a poor, unsuspecting individual.

A huge shudder went up her spine. "N-no, this is it!"

They entered the washroom. "Uh-m, d-don't be scared now." (Oh, the irony.) She tentatively stretched out her arm and reached over to the light switch.

Gajeel grinned - "If you intend to blind me it won't work. I can see in the dark."

"N-no." She yanked it out of the wall. One second the whole room was normal, then suddenly all the windows silently burst into shattered glass, the doors collapsed and the toilets flushed, then everything sank into the ground - including the two people. It seemed like an illusion.

"BAKA-" Gajeel yelled. Then his feet touched solid ground, he blinked and everything around him was intact.

At first he thought he saw bathroom stalls, but they were divided sections all around the room with glossy white seats that resembled toilets at first glance. What he thought were toilet paper rolls were instead rolls of powdered wax paper. There were washing stations with marble counters, no mirrors (they did not approve of vanity) and two toilets at the end of the hall, but they were chairs, thrones side- by- side.

"WHAT THE H-"

"Don't speak!" The girl was standing in front of him, but was now dressed in professional, doctor's clothes - a long white gown with a coffee stain and gloves. She was rather pretty. "I don't want - I mean, it wouldn't h-help either of us to get in trouble..." she stuttered.

Gajeel realized he was dressed in a similar way, except it was clean white, like it had just come out of the laundry. He sniffed. It smelled like latex. What the fudge happened to my own clothes!

"I want my clothes back, you idiot!" glared Gajeel, quickly lifting the girl off the floor, gripping her neck.

"I-I am sure you'll get it back when you l-leave or something!" gasped the girl, running out of breath.

"If I don't, you'll be the one to pay," Gajeel muttered, but lowered the girl.

"P-please, come down the hall,`the girl said hastily.

Glossy black and white. It seemed that was the theme of the hall - a modern, clean look with curved, chrome rectangles arcing out of the walls. Steady lights cast a couple rays to the side, but the chrome cast a shadow on the already black floor. It fit the name 'Black Rose' - black and white, the pure contrasts that symbolizes nobility and wealth.

"What is this place?" Gajeel hissed to the girl.

"I-it's our laboratory headquarters!"

Laboratory? Gajeel thought, confused.

"You mean Burakkurōzu's headquarters?"

She stopped in her steps. "Burakkurōzu?"

"Yes. You told me this was your headquarters!"

"It is! This is our laboratory headquarters, where we make our brand-new Luv-Luv Sorbet. It's a secret operation involving, uh, alcohol."

"I was talking about Burakkurōzu!"

"That criminal organization in the newspapers? Th-that wouldn't be us..." the girl's eyes widened, then she started laughing. "You thought 'Black Rose' was Burakkurōzu!" She laughed so hard that she hiccupped.

"Then what's 'Black Rose' for?"

"No, 'Black Rose' is simply what we call the HQ. It's the Black Rose Laboratory. We put alcoholic substance in our sorbet to give customers a relaxation feel so they can c-confess a-and all that..." she blushed.

There was an attendant sitting at a marble counter to the right. She was a fidgety but sort of pretty girl with bright green-and-pink hair. Her nametag read LURA in big, bold, black letters. There was a tiny black-ink rose engraved at the bottom corner of her nametag.

Gajeel didn't see it. He slammed his fist down on the counter in frustration. "Dang it all. Where are you, Burakkurōzu?!" he hissed to the air. A spiderweb of cracks scurried across the marble counter.

"Sir, what are you-" the attendant named Lura began, but Gajeel glared at her. She shut up.

Gajeel turned to move away, but a picture caught his eye. There was a wide black monitor on that counter, with a layout of the shop. One room in particular had a strange jagged line around it, instead of solid ones resembling walls. He looked closer, it was a border of strange bumpy circles.

Roses.

His mind flew back to the tapestry.

A smiling little boy was holding an ice cream cone. The mark of the Black Rose repeated over and over, stretching across the top and the bottom and around the sides of the poster. A border of roses.

He grinned. "I got it."

"Got what?" the original girl asked tentatively, but Gajeel was already on the move.

He swiftly turned on his heel and locked eyes with Lura the attendant girl.

"Bring me to this room!" he growled, jabbing a finger at the computer screen.

"Are you kidding me? What kind of rude bee-itch are you? It's almost time for my break and I'm not going to go rampaging around with some childish idiot!" she squealed.

"Your break?" Gajeel grinned, showing his wide smile of sharp, dangerous teeth. "Even better. More time to spare."

He turned and looked at the original girl. "You can go now. And remember, not a word of this to anyone... or you're dead. Oh yeah, and make sure I get my clothes back somehow or else.

"Or else?"

"Or else you're dead. Now scat, annoying girl."

She bowed gratefully. "H-hai!" she stammered, and rushed away before Gajeel changed his mind.

Gajeel leaned forward and gave Lura a good look at his grinning face. "Take me to that room with the border of roses. I'm short on time, so quickly."

She gave him a dirty look. "I'm not all blushes and flirtiness like that other girl, dangit."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "You think I give a dang about your stupid break? I'm your guest. You're a helper. Now I suggest you help your guest before I snap your head off."

"Like you can scare me, baka!"

In a fluid motion, Gajeel shot his arm forward and pinned her shoulder against the wall. "Bring me to the room or I'll scare you like you've never been scared before."

Lura's face paled but she still glared at him. "No way."

"Fine. Where shall we start? Your arm? Or your leg?" Gajeel said casually, flicking an iron dagger (that he made out of nowhere) with his free hand.

Lura stared at him. Omigosh, he's mad. He's serious. He's mental. He's gonna cut my arm off.

"No!" she stammered. " I'll bring you there." She slowly moved her hand against the wall.

There was supposed to be a red button on the wall. If she pressed it, a dozen guards would come racing down the hallway.

"Just let me go. I'll bring you there," she repeated, buying time. Where is the button?

"Fine. Oh and by the way..."

"Yes?"

Where IS IT?!

"...You might not want to try and press that button."

Her hand froze directly over the red button.

"Why not? Even if you hurt me, you'll get caught by the guards," Lura scoffed nervously.

"Are you kidding? I'm trying to say that if you press that button, this whole factory will be in ruins by the time I get through with you."

"Yeah, right. Who do you think you are? That creepy bee-itch guy from Phantom Lord, with the weird hairdo and those iron piercings-omigosh. NonononoNO!" Her face turned completely white.

"You're not as dense as I thought. Remove your hand from the button like a good girl," Gajeel said softly.

Lura struggled between her emotions, but finally, slowly, removed her shaking hand from the button.

Gajeel kicked her in the foot and she moved away from the wall.

"Now. Bring me to the room."

Lura swallowed, sweat glistening on her forehead.

"This way."


	8. A Night Downtown

**A/N Haven't updated for long? How long? Too long?**

**Awwn, you guys just flatter me ^^**

**Annyyywaysss, here's the next chapter!**

****FAIRYTAIL: STILL DON'T OWN.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Night Downtown<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed. "I hate to sound mean or something.. but Gajeel's just not worth waiting for. He's strong enough to take care of himself - and you can't argue with that. We should just go to District T-1 and check out the rumors. Maybe then we can prevent a lot of trauma there."<p>

"That's right," Levy agreed. "It sounds like some sort of - curse! People are dying by masses, and we can't just stop and do nothing. These disappearances and deaths can't be all coincidence."

"The guy shooting himself in the head?" Natsu said.

"It's either a mysterious force at work or the planned conspiracy between those three witnesses present at his death."

"And the cave-ins? And missing people? It could just be an accident. People can get lost. And drilling for oil must eventually cause a cave-in."

Levy tried not to sound surprised at his attention to those little details in the report. "There was only one cave-in, and those don't happen by chance alone, not with that many people. They are an experienced group - they would have had safety precautions all over the place, not to mention experts that would know when workers would be at risk of a cave-in."

"...merp."

"Just admit it! We have to go and save them~

"Fine! Gajeel can take care of himself.." Natsu muttered as if convincing himself.

"Yup," Levy agreed. But inside she wondered if he was really in any trouble. Would he be able to catch up with them later on? -We're leaving in a couple days, too...

"So we're going?" Lucy's voice had a cheery, decisive ring to it, and Levy couldn't help but feel enlightened herself.

"We don't really have a choice," Natsu nodded.

Lucy gave him a big grin.

"Finally! I've been waiting for the past two hours for you three to decide."

The three of them turned and saw an old man on a bench.

He stood, slowly clapping like a politician who just got what he wanted. A slightly crooked grin that looked dashing adorned his face.

He whipped off the worn out white wig, then snatched his milkshake from the bench.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Natsu jumped up.

"Big reaction," Ryuu commented, raising a perfectly styled eyebrow. "What happened to your sullenness before?" he added.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You've got the two things he'd like to have but can't. Food and an expensive shoe." She gestured to Natsu's bare feet.

"Speaking of food, can I have the last hotdog?" said you-know-who.

Lucy waved her hand carelessly and the pink-haired dragonslayer gobbled it up.

Ryuu gave a laugh. "The milkshake is just an accessory, I haven't actually used it. And my shoes... they come with the Festus title."

Natsu perked up. "You haven't had the milkshake?"

"No way am I giving it to you," Ryuu said, obviously miffed. He tossed it into a nearby garbage can.

Natsu pouted.

Levy finally spoke. "You've been following us this whole time?!" She demanded.

He appeared surprised. "Well, yes, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"You are a stalker!" Levy accused him.

Then she and Ryuu burst out into laughter.

Natsu and Lucy gave each other confused looks. "Um... is this some kind of joke or are you guys high?" Lucy intervened.

"Nothing important," Ryuu said, chuckling. "Just that Levy beat me over the head with a giant dictionary the first time we met - she thought I was a stalker or pedophile or something. I've been trying to shed off that label ever since."

Levy added, "He still has the bruise to show it." Ryuu pretended to whack her with the shoe.

"Ah!" Ryuu suddenly brightened. "Speaking of 'high', would you guys like to come with me and some of my friends tonight? We're going to have some fun downtown. Y'know, just to relax a bit. I'm sure you'd like to calm down and take a break from your, ehm, job."

"What do you mean, 'high'?" Lucy asked suspiciously. She still remembered the attack from those two gangsters that Loke had saved her from.

"Oh come off it," Levy giggled, the hysterics evidently hadn't faded yet. "Ryuu's reliable and downtown Clover Town is fun." When Lucy gave her an uncertain look, she added mischievously, "There's food, too."

"I'M IN!" Natsu yelled, jabbing the air with his right finger (FT symbol yay~~!).

"See, if Natsu agrees, it's got to be safe!" Levy said cheerfully.

"Natsu and safe? You've gotta be kidding me," Lucy muttered under her breath.

But it was three against one so pshaw they were going. And Lucy wasn't going to be left alone so she was going too.

"If we've all decided, then let's go!" Ryuu winked at them.

The trio watched as he stepped to the curb and lifted one hand.

A carriage swerved to service them. The driver ushered them into the comfortable carriage and offered them refreshments. Ryuu waved his hand.

"Do you three want anything to eat?"

Natsu answered by diving into the ice box in the corner.

Lucy and Levy sat down on the plush, rich sofas.

"Ice tea, please and thank you," Levy said cheerfully.

Lucy declined. "What if it's poisoned or something?"

Ryuu laughed. "This is my family's personal carriage. One of them, anyway," he added.

Lucy blushed and accepted a glass of cherry cordial.

* * *

><p>Finally the carriage slowed to a stop. Levy could hear rock music pounding from outside the carriage. A scream from somewhere.<p>

Ryuu grinned at the three of them. "We're here. Come on out!"

He swung open the door and leaped out of the carriage. Lucy, Levy, and Natsu followed him out.

Instantly their ears were bombarded with loud music. The night had dropped, and the moon hung full and glowing in the inky black sky. The buildings on the sides blasted music and neon lights flashed.

Lucy and Levy exchanged glances. For the first time Levy felt sort of nervous, but some kind of tough stubbornness kept her from saying anything.

"Thanks and bye," Ryuu said to the driver, giving him no payment (cuz it was one of his personal drivers) but a handful of tips. In cash.

They stopped at the entrance. There was a big sign saying

FEE:

1000 JEWELS.

***MUST BE 17 YRS OR OLDER.

Lucy checked her pocket, and looked up at Levy who shook her head.

"DANGIT! We don't have any money left. I was sure we still had a few Jewels!" Lucy turned on her heel and glared at Natsu. "You spent it all on food again, didn't you?"

Ryuu chuckled as Lucy ran after Natsu threatening to kill him.

"Actually," Ryuu said, locking his handsome gaze on Levy. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "I can help you with that."

He flipped a GUCCI wallet from his inner jacket pocket and deposited it politely into the hands of the bluenette.

"It's all yours. Wallet included," he added with a grin.

Levy gaped. "That's really not necessary," she said hastily, returning it to Ryuu, but he refused to take it.

"A gentleman does not go back on his word. Keep the change," he winked.

Natsu and Lucy raced over.

"OMIGOSH it's a GUCCI wallet!" Lucy exclaimed.

"OMIGOSH we have food money!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy slapped him on the head. "I am not letting you get your hands on the wallet." She turned to her female friend. "Levy, I think you should take it."

Levy nodded happily and hugged the wallet. She was planning to use the money they needed to use, and then after the mission she could keep the rest to buy books.

Suddenly she looked up at Ryuu, confusion on her cute face. "Um, how do we, uh, pay? Like what do we do? I-I've never actually done this before..."

Ryuu laughed, a sound that made her feel relief. "Follow my lead."

He walked up to the door, where a female lady with skin showing almost everywhere turned and looked at them. Suddenly her face lit up with a smile.

"Ryuuu! What took you so long?" she exclaimed. Then she suddenly spotted Levy and Lucy. "Who are these?"

"My friends. This is Levy and this is Lucy.

"Hii!" The female smiled at them. She was scantily dressed but decent, Levy thought.

"Oh, and this is Natsu." Ryuu gestured at the dragon slayer.

The female's eyes sparkled. She hopped toward them, gave a little wave at the girls, and sashayed up to Natsu.

"My name's Teiya, but you can call me Tei-Tei. Natsu, huh? Cute name for a cute guy," she purred, patting him on the head.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Natsu stammered, beet red.

Ryuu laughed. "Don't worry, she sees you as a little-brother type. Actually she sees everyone as a little brother. She prefers older men. Not that creepy Ichiya, though," Ryuu added with a cheeky grin.

"Oh. Okay," Natsu said.

Tei-Tei smiled. "I'm 18. Ryuu-san is 21 so he's cute but I prefer at least 22. One more year and he'll be perfect!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Ryuu laughed.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Here's the fee." She handed three thousand Jewels to Tei-Tei, who shrugged it away. "First time, right? Treat's on me," she winked.

Tei-Tei grinned and flicked her long dark blue hair. "C'mon, go inside."

She gestured to the big double doors with glass windows on each.

A couple tumbled through the doors, arms around each other's shoulders, a whisky bottle flailing in the air. Obviously they were drunk. They were laughing hysterically, and lloud music and flashing lights burned the trio's senses before the heavy doors swung shut again.

Tei-Tei noticed Lucy and Levy hesitating. "On second thought, maybe you guys could stay outside here chatting for the rest of the night."

"No way," Ryuu exclaimed. "You guys don't know what you're missing. Just stick with me and don't get drunk."

He pushed open the doors and pulled in Lucy, Levy, and Natsu before they could protest.

Instantly the three of them were blinded by discos. Heavy, crude music blasted their eardrums.

Surprisingly, the alcohol-tainted air had a nice scent. Sort of... refreshing.

Lucy found herself holding onto Natsu, eyes wide.

Levy inched closer to Ryuu.

She lifted her wide eyes to the whole place. She couldn't see where the walls were. It seemed like an endless, loud new world.

But it was sort of... cool, too...

Suddenly she realised she couldn't see Ryuu or any of her friends. She was surrounded by strangers. At least they didn't notice her, they were so caught up in their own music, dancing and friends.

Levy noticed that large, arched doorways led into other rooms, and a mixture of curiosity, excitement and adventure reached her senses.

-If I'm cut off from the others, I might as well take a look around, she thought carelessly.

It was a giant place but there were so many people, nothing was bound to happen. Besides, they would find her sooner or later. She stepped, pushed and squeezed her way through to the other side of the room, to enter, an amazing, frightening room. But that scare quickly turned into a dangerous thrill.

She found herself dazzled by a more conservative look - glass windows with white frames and matching chairs and tables; even a glass paneled roof. But outside the glass, lush plants grew, so realistic and green she was sure they were magical illusions, the work of a skilled charmer. There were even a couple couches - a chaise and a loveseat - that were white and comfortable, not sinking even beneath the weight of so many drunken people. Small vines and flowers in baskets hung from dangling chains, slowly swinging side to side as an effect of the crowded room. Levy pushed her way through the room to another archway, where she could hear less chatter.

An excited boy barely half her age swept past, tugging the hand of an older sister whom Levy supposed was about her age. -I thought anyone under sixteen was not allowed. No matter how many people were getting subconscious or drunk here, it still seemed like a kind of place where nobody would dare to disobey any set rules.

As she pushed into the archway she found herself in a smaller room with only four or five people. It was like an antechamber, with dark blue walls like the walls of a club and armchairs that should be white but were blue because of the lighting. People were walking through into other rooms but nobody seemed very interested in this one. Intrigued, she sat down and watched the others in the room.

There was a couple, hands folded over each others' and making light chatter. A lone teenage boy leaned against a wall, arms crossed, staring intently into another room. And someone even older than Levy had thought possible was sitting nearby.

Suddenly someone sat down right beside her.

Arms draped themselves around Levy's shoulders. She froze and slowly turned to look.

"Hey, precious," nodded a smiling (and drunk) teenage hunk.

He had natural white hair and looked like one of those proud "gentlemen" who thought they were princes (when they were actually trash).

Levy tried to get up but his arm pinned her in her sitting position.

She managed a small smile. "Please let me go," she said as confidently as she could.

"Ooh, scary," he said sarcastically. "Come on, play with me!" He threw his head back and laughed hysterically.

"Nnn..." Levy gritted her teeth. She didn't want to start a fight, but...

"Solid Script: Hole!" she commanded in a whisper.

"Huh?"

Suddenly black letters forming the word "HOLE" appeared underneath the couch.

It fell.

Levy had just enough time to slide out of his grasp and jump forwards before she fell, too.

The gentleman-hunk, however, wasn't as lucky. He and the couch dropped like rocks.

"WHAT THE-" he swore as the couch dropped a meter into the ground. After a meter, it hit cement.

He swore again and struggled to get up from the pit.

Levy instinctively broke into a run. Since she was so petite, it was easy to wind her way through the people.

Unfortunately she got lost. Again.

She was in an empty corridor.

"Great," she moaned, stopping for breath. "What do I do now?"

"Why don't you come with me?" whispered a voice in her ear.

Suddenly a damp cloth covered her mouth.

She breathed in. Bad mistake. A faint numbness flowed through her body.

She felt herself being lifted by strong arms. She tried to fight but her own arms wouldn't obey.

Her last thought before slipping into unconsciousness was, Is Gajeel safe?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN Uh oh... what's gonna happen to Levy?****

****Click the review button below...or sign up for a Story Alert ;)****

****School's busy an' all but I'll still get around to typing for fun...yup. Until next time!****

****~bobobear2657****


	9. Barney

**Chapter 9: Barney**

* * *

><p>Ah, school isn't even half finished yet, which means less time to watch anime~<p>

Thanks to all my reviewers :) You guys are the best (anons included)

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Gray and Juvia would be together. But nope, I don't own it. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU'S POV<strong>

Natsu wove his way in between shaking people and knocked a glass of cocktail out of someone's hand.

The person smacked him on the head.

"Oww," he said, rubbing his head, and quickly got out of there,

He could smell pizza. He swerved in that direction, sniffing out the strong scent of pizza.

He had lost track of the others a long time ago, but Levy was probably with Ryuu. And Lucy could take care of herself.

Lucy. The smell of pizza was replaced by a simple memory of that soft cloud of pink Lucy always smelled like - like her celestial spirit, that puffy sheep woman. Sleepy and sweet at the same time, but always adventurous. And oh, so cute.

Lucy smelled like a cloud. An unforgettable fragrance. The awesomest best friend in the world.

But there was another smell, one of a childhood friend. Lisanna Strauss had a distinctive smell, like a combination of heather and fresh strawberries. She made Natsu feel happy, like nothing could ever go wrong. And she made him feel like he could do anything.

* * *

><p><em>"Let's get married when we grow up, okay?"<em>

_She grinned._

_Natsu stared, eyes fixed on his smiling, innocent and pretty friend._

_Or something more?_

_He had no idea what the future would be like. It seemed so far away. And they were still young, of course they had time to grow up together._

_Here, in this meadow, in this time, everything was happy and perfect._

_"Okay!"_

* * *

><p>But after Lisanna had returned, they had barely spoken together. One hug, a bit of introducing on Lucy's part, some catching up and they were done. It had cooled off by the next day and they were back to normal. Team Natsu went on jobs and Lisanna... what did Lisanna do now that she was back?<p>

He didn't really pay enough attention to her anymore. Weren't they supposed to be friends, though? Whenever he tried to talk, two things happened. She would always just smile. And someone, usually Lucy, would unconsciously start talking to him about a job or something.

Women were downright troublesome.

Which was why he wasn't really happy when he found out he was surrounded by girls. Giggly, flirty girls with wayyy too much make-up.

* * *

><p><strong>RYUU'S POV<strong>

"You've grown a bit, eh mate! Clumsier now too, I would expect." A young man named Barney chortled, led to a rising laughter from the rest. He was the leader of the pack. Ryuu was part of that pack. The rich kid.

"Shut up Barney, I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen a - a bluenette with an orange dress and kinda short?" Ryuu scanned the group of men and women in front of him.

Barney chuckled. "Nope. Anyone else see her?"

No one said anything.

Ryuu tried again. "Pink haired man with a scarf? He's probably got food in his hands, too. Or a cute blonde with a purse full of hot dog wrappers.."

"Nope!" the group said in unison.

Ryuu sighed, "Okay, but if you see them can you keep an eye on them for me?"

The sister, Lola, moaned. "Aw Ryuu, it's been awhile since you came here, can't you loosen up a bit?"

"Yeah, stop worrying. If they're old enough to be here they won't get lost! Even if they do, it's fun," the little boy snickered, licking his ice cream (Those two were the ones Levy had seen earlier).

"You're not old enough," the old man pointed a shaky finger at him.

Lola stuck up her nose. "He's my brother."

"You're barely old enough yourself!" the old man barked.

"You're too old," huffed Lola under her breath.

"Shut up you mongrels!' Barney growled. "We've got three lost kids running around, I hardly think it's the time to yell about age differences!"

He turned toward Lola. "You and your little under-age brother go find any three who fit those descriptions."

"What's the big deal? This place is safe. They'll be fine," protested Lola.

"Don't be so cocky," the old man barked at her. "You two are too young to be running around here anyway."

"FIne. You go with them and make sure they don't get into trouble," laughed Barney.

"W-what?!" sputtered the old man.

Lola and the old man kept shooting glares at each other as the three of them left.

Barney turned to shoo Ryuu off.

"Ryuu, you should poof too too, you idiotic-"

Ryuu was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY'S POV<strong>

Lucy pushed past a scary looking man who was making eyes at her. "Perverts," she muttered, moving towards an empty seat. "This place gives me the absolute creeps."

"You won't be the first," muttered a voice back.

Who?! She jerked around.

"Oh, it's just you, Ryuu." Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that."

Ryuu grinned. "Finally found you! Where's the other two? Levy and Pinkette?"

"No idea. I thought Levy was with you." Lucy's eyes widened. "Omigosh. What if something happened to her?!"

"Not worried about Pinkette?"

"He can take care of himself. But Levy's so innocent, what if something happens to her?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Ryuu said confidently. "Some of my friends are looking for her and Pinkette-Natsu."

Lucy took a deep breath. "I hope you're right."

Don't worry about it. They'll be fine, Lucy told herself. Now stop sulking and have some fun!

"Hey, Ryuu," she grinned. "Bring me someplace fun!"

Ryuu blinked. "What?"

"Y-you know, let's do something. What do people do at... clubs?"

"OH." Ryuu stared. "Let's see..."

He grinned suddenly. "Okay. I've got some friends who would like to meet a pretty girl like you."

Lucy blushed.

Ryuu laughed. "Don't worry, I'm taken. Or maybe... you want me to be single?"

"N-n-no!" she flustered, her face turning even redder.

"Why not?" Ryuu asked, smiling.

"I... I have someone that I like already," Lucy said, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Ryuu raised an eyebrow. "Pinkette?"

"..."

"Mhmmm," Ryuu said.

"You sound like a perv," Lucy shuddered.

"WAT THE FRICK IM NOT A PERV LIKE BARNEY!" Ryuu exclaimed.

A few people turned around and stared at him.

"Sorry," Ryuu said.

"...Barney's a perv?"

"...Not the Barney you're thinking of."

"..."

"..."

"Weeeellll let's go meet my, uh, friends," Ryuu said.

"O-okay..."

Off they went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN uwaaaaaa~aaaah! I know this is short but I felt like I needed to update. Plus, I haven't updated for a while.**


	10. Vice Manager

**"Let's play and watch anime and do fun stuff! And learn Japanese!"**

**...i wish my childhood was like that...**

**SO let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: nope I'm not the totally-awesome owner of FT because I'm not awesomely smart (or...perverted) like him... :D**

**...is awesomely even a word? O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Vice Manager<strong>

**NATSU'S POV**

"Aww, he's so cute!"

"That hair... is that even a colour?"

"Lemme have him!"

"What a lovely scarf..."

"THAT'S ALL YOU NOTICED!? Oh, he's waking up."

Natsu immediately felt the bodies pressing on all sides of him move away, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ohayo!" a girl with auburn hair purred. "You fell asleep and we were captivated by your amazing looks! You looked so cute that we just had to examine you and your adorbs hair!"

The girl fluttered her long false eyelashes and fixed her gaze on Natsu.

Natsu wasn't even paying attention. "WHY THE HECK AM IN SURROUNDED BY-(input swearing here)?!"

"Omigosh he's angry!"

"Angry hot guy..."

"What did we do?!"

Natsu blinked. "Eh, sorry, I'm not angry, just sort of annoyed."

Then he looked down. His eyes widened.

He wasn't wearing his scarf.

Fire engulfed his fist.

Annoyed? Not anymore.

Now he was angry.

* * *

><p>"Barney!"<p>

Barney looked up. "Huh?"

The old man was running towards him, pushing away all bystanders. "We found the pink-haired guy! You'd better come quick!"

Ten minutes later...

"Are you Natsu?" Barney said, staring at the pink-haired dude.

Natsu, the pink-haired dude, was putting his scarf around his neck. "Yeah? What is it?"

"...You beat up all these girls... WHY DID YOU BEAT UP MY FRIENDS?!" he shouted.

Natsu scowled. "You're so noisy. Shut up."

"...Huh...?" Barney was confused. Usually people were scared of him.

But this guy just insulted him. Insulted him! DID HE EVEN KNOW WHO HE WAS?

He was Barney, the Great Old Guy of Total Awesomeness. Notice the "Old" part.

Was this Natsu guy an idiot?!

"So why did you beat em up?" Barney tried again.

"Cuz they stole my scarf."

Yup. Total idiot. Who beats up a dozen girls just for a silly scarf? Barney thought incredulously.

"Y-your scarf? Seriously?" he said out loud.

"Yeah, my scarf. What about it?"

"You beat them up just for a scarf?"

Natsu's eyes flashed. For a brief second, Barney felt afraid.

"This isn't just a scarf," Natsu said in a low, dangerous voice.

He walked through the mass of girls and brushed past Barney.

When Barney finally had the strength to turn around, Natsu was gone.

"B-Barney, d-did you see his eyes?" Lola, the girl, whispered, shivering.

Barney looked down at his hand. It was shaking. He shoved his fist into his pocket so no one would see.

He turned.

"Yeah. That dude is dangerous."

Well, Natsu was dangerous, but he was a good guy, too. He was simply protecting something important. Maybe the scarf was an antique or something.

But still, Natsu was a badass. With pink hair.

Barney turned to the old man from before. "Hey man, send out word to all of our friends. Tell em to stay out of that guy's way."

Barney started walking away. Then he stopped.

"And tell them to make sure the Levy girl and the Lucy girl don't get hurt."

"Why?"

"Because that Natsu guy is a creep! If we hurt his friends... he might kill us."

* * *

><p>Clack... Clack.<p>

The clean tap of high heels echoed down the corridor.

Gajeel froze.

He and Lura were sneaking around the underground laboratory, winding their way toward the room of the roses.

And now someone was making their way toward them.

"What do we do?" Gajeel hissed. "If I'm caught, I'm dead!

"You got us into this. Think of something!" Lura hissed back.

"..." Gajeel whipped around, desperate for someplace to hide.

But it was too late.

The person who came around the corner was a female of average height (the high heels made her look tall though) with silky nutmeg hair curled into a bun. Her uniform read Vice Manager.

Gajeel stared. Nutmeg hair and blue eyes... sounds familiar, but I've never seen her before. Have I heard about her somewhere?

"Dangit! She's really important. We could get into big trouble," Lura whispered to Gajeel.

She spotted them and slowed to a stop. Even with her high heels, Gajeel was taller than her.

"Who are you?!" she said. She was bossy and feminine at the same time. And sorta pretty.

Gajeel was ready to dash forward and pound her face in (to hell with the consequences) when Lura stepped up.

"He's a new guy. I'm, uh, showing him around. His name is Ga - uhhh, Gastov," Lura blurted out.

"Gastov, hm?" the Vice-Manager purred, giving Gajeel a great view of her captivating blue eyes.

(Unfortunately for her, Gajeel was more pissed than "captivated").

"Yeah, Gastov," Gajeel muttered, seriously wanting to punch the girl.

"Tall, strong. Your looks aren't bad, either," she observed, smiling.

If she stares at me for another second I will pound her and run like fudge, Gajeel vowed.

Luckily for her, she withdrew.

"Alright, continue," she cooed, and walked past them.

Gajeel sighed with relief. "Finally. That fricker was getting on my nerves."

"Come on, Gastov," Lura snickered. "She's not that bad."

"Shut up, you're worse than she is. 'Gastov'?! Couldn't you have picked something nicer than that?" Gajeel muttered.

"Shut up, I'm saving your neck. Be a little thankful will you?" Lura shot back.

"Just lead me to the room already," 'Gastov' scowled.

* * *

><p>The vice manager slipped past a corner and waited until the voices ceased.<p>

Her heart pounded.

This can't be possible. If something happens, everything will be ruined. What should I do?!

I'll call... "him".

She pulled out a cell phone from her purse and jabbed at the buttons.

Hurry up, stupid phone!

Her forehead glistened with sweat. She pushed away a strand of nutmeg hair from her eyes.. Her bright blue eyes were staring intently at the phone, waiting for it to connect.

"Hello?" came a voice.

Finally! she thought with relief.

"Boss? It's Natasha."

* * *

><p><strong>AN that was also short, but I promise I'll lengthen it next time! Plus, consider chaps 9+10 added together?**


End file.
